SMJ4.blend1
SMJ4.blend1, referred to as .blend1 for short, is a frequent antagonist and occasional supporting character in the Slimey & SMJ4 series. During the First Season, he was the main antagonist of the series before Jar-Jar. For the remainder of the series, he evolves into an alcoholic, low-class jerk. However, he does play a key role in Slimey & SMJ4: Father of the File. Personality During the earlier seasons, SMJ4.blend1 was portrayed as a demonic killer robot whose purpose was to hunt down and kill Justin as a plan for revenge for some strange reason. He was once described as ruthless, remorseless, unfeeling, sadistic and murderous. Since Season Two, .blend1's primary role quickly changed from a vengeance-seeking monster to an average everyday jerk. He now lives next-door to Slimey and Justin with Slimey.avi, his best friend and roommate. .blend1's current self portrays him as a foul-mouthed, sarcastic and sly jerk who would often take countless opportunities to make people be afraid of him, since he remembers his old days as a demon. .blend1 still hates Justin, but now in a more comedic fashion. He also changes to the behavior of a heavy drinker, making him also notable for drunk humor. He always tends to crack puns, like Sans from Undertale, making SMJ4 and Slimey.avi annoyed. Although he is more of a jerk, he does have more warm side especially portrayed in Slimey & SMJ4: Father of the File. His evil personality was said to come from corrupted computer files that were created by his malicious father. He is a comedic antihero with a tragic past. Later seasons after Slimey and SMJ4: Father of the File, both of them are going sober. They tend to give some abusive language,(mostly because of alcohol withdraw). But, the both are having a more fatherly bond. Appearance SMJ4.blend1 is tall and slender, has pale grey skin, animatronic-like insides, stitched elbows and kneecaps, pitch black eyes with glowing red snakelike pupils, long metal claws and talons the size of carving knives, pointy ears, long black disheveled hair, a top hat, a slightly crooked nose and a wide mouth with razor-sharp teeth. Relationships Slimey.avi .blend1 and .avi are best friends and roommates. .avi always tries to be honest and reasonable with him, but .blend1 often disregards his words and sometimes even picks on him. SuperMarioJustin4 .blend1 and Justin despise each other. .blend1 used to try and kill Justin for revenge, but nowadays is a very big jerk towards him. However, they will rarely, if ever, get along. Slimey .blend1 also hates Slimey, but he doesn't hate Slimey as much as he has a huge hatred for Justin. Mini-Me Mini-Me is .blend1's cuter midget-size counterpart. He originally designed Mini-Me to be destructive and deadly, but then accepted him as an innocent-looking clone of himself. Jar-Jar Binks At first, .blend1 had an obnoxious lust and attraction to Jar-Jar, often calling him "Senpai" (a reference to Yandere Simulator). This made fans think .blend1 was gay for Jar-Jar. After Jar-Jar replaced .blend1, he started to hate Jar-Jar. Father.blend1 Father.blend1 is .blend1's abusive and malicious father. He often treated .blend1 like garbage and is related to Kermit the Frog in the Joel Vinesauce videos. .blend1 learned a lot of rude behavior due to his father's reckless attitude. Father.blend1 also sounds like Hank from King of the Hill. 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1 or SMJ's SMJ4.blend1. He acts more like the Creepypasta story of him. He's more detailed, and has a visible torn tuxedo, blood on his eyes, and scars that make a permanent smile. He despises SMJ4.blend1 as he says that he's an imposter and he's the real one. He even held him hostage and tried to destory him. He has magic powers, to push things away, and spews fire. Dispite that, he's more powerful with speech. He dispises everybody, and almost killed the entire cast one time. He is similar to Season 1's SMJ4.blend1, but more insane and messed up. Trivia His voice actor is Robert Englund, well known for voicing Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street series, and The Riddler from the 2004-2008 animated Batman series. It is also possible that .blend1 is based on Gordon Ramsay because they both share a frequent loss of temper and use expletives a lot. It is too possible that .blend1 is also based off Bender Bending Rodríguez from Futurama, mostly because of its profanity, mean personality, drinking, and he also used his famous catchphrase (Bite my shiny metal #!!) one time.Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Half-Human